


I can teach you (aka Chlo's first kiss)

by orphan_account



Category: dance moms - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While appearing on Chloe's vlog, Paige learns about Chloe's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can teach you (aka Chlo's first kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own dance moms or any of the people.  
> This is completely fictional.  
> I apologise for any errors. I don't mean for any of the comments about the girls to sound shady, I love all of the dance moms cast, even if they are a bunch of fruitcakes.

"Hi! I'm Chloe and this is my YouTube channel, but you probably already know that, so yeah!" the seventeen year old blonde chirps into the camera. "My guests today are my friends who y'all probably know from dance moms, Paige and Brooke Hyland."  
The camera zooms out to reveal the three girls sat on the sofa. Paige grins while Brooke smiles calmly and waves awkwardly.  
"So, today we will be answering questions that you sent by Twitter and Facebook and... Yeah. So, are you nervous?" she asks the other girls.  
"Not at all, I'm ready for anything!" Paige laughs while Brooke shrugs.  
"So, first question is for Paige," Chloe reads off her phone, "Are you still in touch with the dance moms cast."  
"Well obviously I'm still in touch with Chloe, we're still best friends. I still kinda talk to Nia and Mackenzie pops up sometimes on Instagram but that's it."  
"Has anyone spoken to Maddie recently?" Brooke asks sarcastically, making the other girls chuckle.  
"I'm kind of surprised Mackenzie still talks to us cause she still does Dance moms with Kendall," Chloe says honestly.  
"She's sweet though, I don't think she ever said a mean thing about anyone," Paige adds.  
"Moving on, the next one is for Brooke. Have you ever cheated on someone?" Chloe asks then smirks at the brunette beside her.  
"Never. I've talked to guys while being a relationship, but I've never done anything more than talk." Brooke answers honestly.  
"Fair enough," Chloe smiles charmingly then carries on, "This ones for me. Have you ever crushed on a girl?"  
She smirks, "I crushed on one girl when I was a kid, but that's it."  
"Oh my God, who was it?" Paige asks, "Do I know her?"  
Chloe's cheeks turn red, "Let's move on," Before Paige can interrupt, Chloe reads, "This one is also for me. Who was your first kiss?"  
The blonde stutters.  
"Yeah, Chlo, tell Brooke and I who your first kiss was." Paige nudges her friend.  
"I think Paige should guess," Brooke chimes in.  
"Oh my God, yes! Do I know him?" Paige asks, bouncing up and down. Chloe smiles, "Yep."  
"Do I know him well,"  
"Definitely,"  
Paige pauses, her face screwed up in thought. She starts to laugh to herself.  
"Am I related to him?" she jokes.  
Chloe smirks, "You bet."  
Paige's jaw drops, "You made out with Josh?" she squeals.  
Chloe shakes her head, "Nope."  
The other blonde freezes and stares at Chloe quizzically. Realisation suddenly dawns on her face. Her eyes widen and she laughs with shock.  
"Brooke?"

On the way to some competition they can't even remember the name of, Chloe sits in back corner of the coach with Brooke by her side.  
A couple of rows in front sit Paige, Mackenzie and Nia. At the front of the coach, Maddie sits with her mom and Abby, the other moms and the camera men sit behind them.  
As they loom closer to their destination, Brooke takes out her makeup bag and Chloe follows suit, mimicking her every action. Once their makeup is on, the older girl silently slicks her hair back into a high bun.  
Nervously, Chloe taps the older girl on the shoulder.  
"Can you do my hair for me? I've never been any good at neat buns," she says, her voice soft and gentle.  
"Oh sure thing, Chlo," Brooke replies, equally gently as she produces blonde bobbles and hair pins from her bag. Chloe turns so she is looking out of the window and Brooke starts working with the younger girl's hair.  
Having almost finished Chloe's neat bun, the front of the coach bursts into action and the girls hear the familiar sound of Abby's accusative shouts.  
"Your mom or mine?" Chloe asks, her voice tired.  
"Huh?" Brooke asks, almost dropping the pin.  
"Abby's always shouting at your mom or my mom. Which one do you think it is this time?"  
"Who says it isn't both," Brooke teases lightheartedly. Chloe chuckles then sighs.  
The unmistakable sound of Kelly screaming at Abby fills the coach. Brooke and Chloe hear the other girls start talking to try to drown them out.  
"Sometimes I get so fed up with this show," Chloe bursts out. "The cameras make the drama seem so bad, it wasn't bad before they came."  
"I know how you feel," Brooke says, her voice low, "Dance has taken over my life since the show started. I hardly ever see my friends, I never go to parties and I can't even think about talking to a boy without the whole world knowing about it."  
They fall into a silence, which Chloe once again breaks.  
"Have you ever kissed a boy?" she asks, then blushes and bites her lip, glad the older girl can't see her face.  
"Of course, have you?"  
"No, I don't know how,"  
"Why should that stop you? If there's a boy you like, go for it. The cameras don't care when the younger kids talk to boys. I'm the one who's the moody, boy-crazy teenager," Brooke finishes sourly.  
"You're not moody!" Chloe exclaims, "Besides, I don't want to embarrass myself by being a terrible kisser."  
This makes Brooke laugh. A smirk forms on her face as an idea bursts in her head.  
"I can teach you if you want," she offers, her voice low. Chloe visibly stiffens as Brooke sprays her hair with hairspray. Slowly, the young blonde turns to face her friend, her eyes full of innocence.  
"Now?" she whispers, her voice cracking.  
Too far gone to take it back, Brooke nods lazily.  
"What if we're caught?"  
"They won't see, everyone is too busy fighting to even care,"  
Chloe looks into Brooke's eyes and let's out a heavy breath, nodding wordlessly.  
With a nervous smile, Brooke puts her hand on the blonde's face and leans in.  
Their lips touch tentatively. What strikes Brooke is the softness of Chloe's lips, completely unlike the chapped lips of any boys.  
After a few seconds, Chloe presses against the brunette and the two girls' kiss deepens.  
Brooke pulls away slightly and whispers, "Open your mouth,"  
"Why?" Chloe asks. She feels the older girl's smirk against her eager mouth.  
"You'll see,"  
They lock lips once more and the blonde girl obeys. Brooke slips her tongue into the other girl's mouth. The two begin to make out with more and more passion until the coach stops and the two break apart, panting heavily.  
Abby steps off the bus, gesturing wildly.  
"Well, shit," Brooke says loudly as the coach disrupts into chaos.  
The brunette glances at the flushed girl beside her and notices the swollen lips and the smudged lipstick.  
"You're probably gonna want to fix your lipstick," she points out lightheartedly.  
"You too," Chloe stutters in return.

"Oh my god!" Paige shouts, "You made out with each other? You had your first kiss with Brooke?"  
"Yeah," Chloe nods her head.  
"It was great for a first kiss," Brooke adds making Chloe blush and Paige gasp.  
"When?" Paige exclaims, sounding exited now.  
"Remember that time Abby got off the coach and walked to the competition? Well, during the screaming match Brooke taught me how to kiss," Chloe explains.  
"Was that before or after 'Stop eating, it's make you fat'," Paige asks, starting to giggle as she does a perfect impression of her mother.  
"Way after," Chloe chuckles. As the blonde gets her phone out to read a new question, Brooke gasps audibly and then smirks naughtily.  
"Chlo... Did you have a crush on me?"  
Paige begins laugh loudly when Chloe bites her lip and stiffens up.  
"Maybe?"  
Brooke 'aws' at the younger girl and hugs her, telling her she's cute.  
"Is that why you didn't talk to me for weeks after the kiss?" Brooke asks suddenly.  
"I had a bit of a girl crush on you before the kiss, more admiration, then you kissed me and after that my brain turned to mush whenever you were near," Chloe admits, between laughs.  
"If you two got married then we would actually be sisters!" Paige suddenly exclaims, shaking Chloe's arm.  
The girls laugh until they finally calm down and carry on asking questions, which seem very tame after that.  
Finally, the video finishes, and Chloe flicks off the camera with a final wave.  
The girls talk more, catch up with each other. After a while, Paige gets up to go so she doesn't miss curfew.  
"Don't you have to go too?" Chloe asks the remaining brunette.  
"Not till later, I'm going straight back to college."  
"Why don't you stay here tonight?"  
"If your mom's cool with it, sure,"  
"She loves you, she'll be fine,"  
"I doubt she'd love me so much if she knew that I was your first kiss!"  
"Better you than Abby,"  
"Oh my god, I felt so bad for Maddie that day."  
The continue to chat until they finally tuck themselves into Chloe's bed.  
With the light's off, the girls lay in bed in awkward silence.  
"Brooke," Chloe breaks the silence, "have you ever had sex with a girl?"  
"Yeah," Brooke days nonchalantly, "Once at the start of college before I learnt that one night stands don't usually end well."  
Chloe laughs.  
"Have you?" Brooke asks cheekily.  
"No, I'd have no idea what to do," Chloe answers honestly.  
The room is silent again until Brooke turns to face Chloe with a smile.  
"I can teach you if you want."  
Chloe smirks.


End file.
